


Too Much Fun

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aliens are having some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #6 under the pen name Laura Brush and Gillian Holt.

_"Is your mother sure that's just a rash?"_

 

          "We must find a way to stabilize our internal systems," the female Advocate said, staggering by her two male counterparts.

          "Yes," one agreed, swaying from side to side.  "Before long we will be forced to lead our invasion from our backs."

          "That will not inspire confidence," the remaining male added.

          The three paused as the primary scientist walked up to join them.  "Advocates, I believe we have found the cure."

          "It has taken you far too long, already the effects are making it difficult for us to move about comfortably," the female berated him.

          The scientist dipped his head slightly in apology.  "I am sorry, Advocate, but it took time to locate the appropriate equipment and environment."

          "But you have found the answer," the elder male elaborated.

          "Yes," the scientist replied.  "If you will come with me, I will show you."  He turned and led the three wobbling Advocates to the bank of televisions.

          They stood, watching the images for a long while before the pictures the scientist wanted appeared.  One slimy green-brown finger pointed.  "There.  I believe that a repeated exposure to this gravitational force will correct the problem.  I have already sent three of our drones exhibiting the symptoms to test the procedure.  If it is successful, you will be able to repeat the process."

          "And access to this equipment is easily acquired?" the younger male asked.

          "Yes, Advocate.  The humans use only minimal security, and there are many of them present.  Acquiring bodies for access should be a most simple task."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "We did not anticipate the effects of the lighter gravity on our own internal organs," the older male lamented as the three Advocates stood in a long line of humans, waiting to enter the facility where the necessary equipment was kept.

          The human hosts they inhabited, three college-aged young men dressed in black leather pants and torn T-shirts, drew little notice, except from some of the older humans, who stared at the host-bodies' colorful hair arrangements.

Strange, the female thought, watching several of the vermin give them a wide birth.  She found the orange, purple, and blue body fur pleasing to the eye.

          "Yes, it was an oversight on the part of the scientists.  The under-classes are all alike, unable to think for themselves," the second male agreed.

          Reaching a small kiosk, the three Advocates exchanged money for small slips of paper, then followed the rest of the humans as they filed past the guards, who took the slips of paper, and permitted them access.

          "Hey," one of the humans said as the aliens passed.  "We don't want any trouble here."

          "Neither do we," the older male replied.

          "Good," the guard said.  "Just behave yourselves and there won't be any trouble."

          "We are just here to regain our balance," the female snapped.  "We do not care about trouble."

          The guard snorted and waved them away.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Brian!  Get back in line!"

          "Jesse, stop swinging on that!"

          "Karen, don't climb on that!"

          The three Advocates watched the flux of humans as they waited for access to the machine for the third time.  "For once the scientists are right," the female said.  "I am much improved."

          The two males nodded.  "It is good that such a simple solution exists.  This Colossus will be our answer," the elder said, fumbling with the silver chains dangling from his human host's studded belt.  "We will send the rest of our brethren here as well."

          "Yes, the sooner the better," the younger male agreed.  "There are many unexpected consequences, coming to this vermin-infested planet."

          "Yes, but at least the means to solutions are also available," the female argued, watching a small, red-speckled human abrade his skin with a stuffed replica of Bugs Bunny.

          "Josh, stop that," a woman told the child, snatching away the doll.  "Is your mother sure that's just a rash?"

          "Uh-huh," the boy replied, grabbing the toy back, turning and scurrying away.

          "Josh!"

          The child ran into the legs of the older Advocate.  Looking up at the host's acne-pitted face, framed by a mane of purple hair, the boy squealed and scampered away.

          "Josh, you come back here, right now!"

          The Advocates watched in silence, moving forward with the rest of the humans.

          "One more exposure to the increased gravitational force and we will be cured," the older male commented.

"Yes," the female acknowledged, watching the growing anticipation of the humans around them as they moved closer to the vehicle that carried them on the machine.  "These humans have not realized the potential they have created."

          "They have too much fun."  The younger male observed.  "They are not focused.  It will make our victory an easy one."

          "Yes," the older male agreed, his host's fingers scratching his bare forearm.  "There is nothing they can do to stop us."

          "Get ready for the ride of your life!" the human male in front of the three aliens said.  "Colossus is the _best_ rollercoaster in California."

          "It is the best," the younger male said with a plastic smile.

          The female nodded.  "Yes, it will give us life, immortal."

          "Cool," the man said, turning back to watch the next batch of riders begin their adventure.  "Just too much fun."

          "Yes," the older male said, scratching his neck.  "Too much fun."


End file.
